Never Let Go
by BubblyMissie
Summary: 1000 years makes all the difference. Love, Lust, Loyalties. Especially for Godric, Aude, and Eric.
1. FATE

_Title: "Roses Have Thorns They Say "_

_Chapter: One_

_Chapter Title: FATE_

_Characters: Aude Nordeman (Northman), Eric Nordeman (Northman), and Godric. Thusfar_

_Rating: T (Later M, possibly)_

_Rating Reason: Language- and Later possibly sexuality (in which case the rating will change)_

_**Disclaimer: True Blood does not belong to me, that means I do not own Eric or Godric(though I can only dream) I do however own: the plot, any non-True Blood related characters, and everything that isn't True Blood related on that note. I do own the histories and all that stuff that I created that was not in the books or the TV show btw.**_

_Credits: Charlaine Harris (bow to the Goddess!!!) and Alan Ball (second to God)_

_Synopsis: Aude is in Love with Godric, but what happens when a love from her past shows up too._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scandinavia, Approx 1070 AD

Aude stood at the edge of the plot of land, looking out onto the nearly black waters that seemed to go on for infinity beyond it. Her straw blonde hair was blowing slightly in the evening breeze. It had been surprisingly warm for the time of year, and she couldn't help but to spend just that little amount of time outside alone, while her servants put her other children to sleep. She felt immensely guilty that she couldn't put them to bed herself, but with a nearly full grown child growing inside of her, she could barely even stand up straight.

"Aude Nordeman?" A calm, steady voice asked from behind her.

Slowly she turned around to see where it was coming from, seeing vaguely in the dark, a man slightly taller than her. "Perhaps. How can I help you?"

"Your father sent me here. He said to tell you that it is nearly time, and that it needed to be taken care of. He said you would know what I meant." He paused, tilting his head to the side, some odd tattoos showing from under the shirt and cloak he was wearing.

Aude's eyes narrowed, trying to place the face in her head, not being the person she had thought would be coming. "Who are you?"

" I am Godric." He said, not offering a hand, only a name, showing that he was just there for business.

Aude paused, her hands rubbing on her stomach, a sad look coming over her face," So you know what you are supposed to do? How did you get pulled into this?"

Godric's eyebrows rose," I know precisely what I am supposed to do. And let us just say I owed someone a favor. This one I am more than willing to do." He smiled, a full face smile, fangs showing slightly.

She stepped back a few steps," Let me have the child first. I couldn't stand to lose it. You are more than welcome to stay here though; it will be any day now. Or at least, please come in."

Shaking his head, Godric took a couple of steps forward, resting his hand on her shoulder," Thank you, but I have accommodations. I will check back in a few nights- you have a visitor."

And in less than the blink of an eye he was gone, and at the same time a voice was heard in the distance yelling for the confused and frustrated girl. "Aude, I'm home."

It took less than a second of realization as the man came into view, and a smile peeled across her face," Eric" she yelled in happiness. Her husband was home from his latest slew of pillaging. It had been nearly 8 months since he had left, leaving her with three children and a handful of servants to keep things running. She made her way to the open doorway where there was a dim light making its way out from the fire that was going inside, and there he was, the startlingly tall man she had fallen in love with while she was still married to his brother.

"Hello, Beautiful." The man said as he approached his wife, dropping his belongings, and bending down to kiss her tenderly on the lips, his hand running through her hair.

The girl wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, relaxing into his grip. "I have missed you so much. Little Leif has been becoming more like you every day." A smile tugged at the corner of her lip, it had been not only the child's behavior but his look as well, he was bound to become a spitting image of his father.

"And Astrid?" Erik said, his arms wrapping around his wife, holding her close.

"She is still very quiet, but taking on to playing with the boys very well now that they will let her. And Onund is getting so big, you will be surprised." Aude pulled away, heading to get Eric's bags," Go in, go in," she said with a smile.

Eric quickly stopped Aude, softly grabbing her shoulder," I can take care of my bags, you take care of my child." Eric smiled as Aude stood up, a stubborn look on the girls face," Don't think I did not notice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to go down, almost vanished behind the horizon, she went into labor. Eric had been back a week, everything was back in order in the household, and the children were all in better moods, as their father played with them nearly all day. "Not bad for a few months of work." Aude would say, referring to what Eric had managed to pull in and," Now you get a few months of play," she said with a wink, not only referring to the time that he would spend with their kids, but soon, just themselves.

Just as she had been pulling the last of dinner off of the fire when the pain really showed itself. It was at that moment she knew she was in labor.

The whole household was in a frenzy, and the process took itself late into the night, resulting in the birth of a child.

But as Aude looked on and Eric held the child in his hands, the realization that the little boy was not breathing, hit. The look on Eric's face dropped from a smile to disappointment as he handed the baby off to the servant and turned around, walking away.

"I love you, Eric," Aude said, tears pouring down her face," I'm sorry," her voice dropped to a whisper," So sorry."

Eric waved his hand nonchalantly in the air as he kept walking, and Aude dropped her head onto the pillow, tears falling from her blue eyes.

It had become quiet, and the night was fully upon them, everyone having made their ways to their beds, knowing that Eric was going to be in a sour mood for the next few days. Three children lost in a row, though the first one that was just out of the womb. Aude lay in the bed, bloody, sweaty, and exhausted. The whole room was dark, and her husband was nowhere to be seen.

She swallowed nervously as she heard a slight movement, realizing after only a second that it was one of her children shifting on their beds. She allowed herself to close her eyes. To relax.

Just as she has floated into that peace between awake and asleep, she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ears," It's time. Just relax." A hand wrapped over her mouth and there was a sharp pain in her neck and the world started to fade out of focus…


	2. THE WAY IT GOES

_Title: "Never Let Go "_

_Chapter: Two_

_Chapter Title: The Way It Goes_

_**Disclaimer: True Blood does not belong to me, that means I do not own Eric or Godric (though I can only dream) I do however own: the plot, any non-True Blood related characters, and everything that isn't True Blood related on that note. I do own the histories and all that stuff that I created that was not in the books or the TV show btw.**_

_Credits: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball _

_Notes: Please, Please, Please comment. It is what fuels me and lets me know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. And especially what/who you would like to see!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scandinavia Approx. 1070 AD

"Aude, Aude, time to wake up now," A deep voice came from over the girl's head. She dredged in a deep breath as she forced her heavy eyelids open. Above her was a man who looked startlingly like her- one of her brothers.

She rested her hands on the hard bed under her and forced herself into a sitting position, her whole family gathered in the dark room around her. And Godric, the very man who did this to her, standing in the corner watching. "What happened?" She asked, the words almost feeling wrong as they escaped her lips. "Alexander, what happened?" Her hand rose up to her neck, the last place she remembered even feeling anything.

Her brother sat down on the bed and took her hand from his sister's neck and held it in his. "Godric, over there, killed you. And before your family buried you, stole your body and brought it back here, and then the witch down the street brought you back. Just like myself, and just like him," Alexander gestured to another boy their age that looked just like the two of them.

Aude slumped forward, resting her head on her brother's shoulder, and looking at her father, almost pleading for answers with her eyes. She had known her whole life that this day was going to come. All she knew was that it was almost a sort of payment for something her parents had done years back. But that was all things she had heard from her two brothers, and never anything solid from her parents. All she knew it what she would never see her children face to face again and that she would never even see her husband again. It was something that she had been preparing for her whole life. But with it coming upon her with so little warning, she realized that she wasn't really ready for it.

"Why?" She asked her father bluntly, glaring at him, almost trying to force a plausible answer out of him. The man just turned his back and walked out of the room, his wife following without a word.

"This is the point where I leave, I suppose." Godric said, stepping forward out of the dark corner he had situated himself in. The three remaining in the room all looked to him. "I will most likely see you around, in time. Immortality _is_ forever, after all."

As Aude watched Godric turn to leave, she climbed out of bed, saying "Wait," as she made her way over to him, he stopped turning around. Her bare feet padded along the dirt floor as she made her way over to him, weakly, and wrapped her arms around him, a soft whisper as she said," Thank you." She paused for a second," Thank you for not harming any of my family."

Godric awkwardly wrapped his arms back around the small woman," It was no problem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dallas, TX 2009

Night had come upon Dallas, and the heat seemed to lift from that overbearing smog, to something slightly bearable, with a somewhat cooler breeze. Aude shifted in her chair, brushing the fly that had been buzzing around her head away. She had come to love the night time, the time when all the action seemed to take place in her home, when the world really seemed to come alive. The world she had come to know better than the one that was sitting right in front of her.

Aude glanced up to the ceiling of the gazebo as she took a rest from the book that she had immersed herself in, trying to wait for that final ray of sunlight to vanish, and some… thing to begin. She'd been up since noon, the deafening noise of the construction on the house next door didn't allow her to get any more sleep than that- though she had managed to nearly suffocate herself under her pillows trying to block out the noise. Sure, she could have gone out and done something, or really called one of the many human mates of the vampires in the district, but she had come to not like them all that much.

They were a little too… over obsessive for her tastes. Then again, she'd never had a regular relationship with Godric, but then again, they didn't have the same history as many of the obsessive humans. There was a maybe 900 year difference, give or take a couple of decades.

The sound of the sliding glass door pulled Aude out of her daydreaming, as she glanced down and saw Godric heading for the chair across the table from her. "Howdy," She said, almost teasingly. The accent just wasn't her, and she had struggled with it for the last few years, since she had come into the city from travelling abroad for quite a long time.

Godric merely shook his head as he looked at the girl," How are you this evening?" He said the most common phrase in their relationship- or whatever one would call it.

Aude bobbed her head in a nodding fashion," It's alright. Just glad you're here now. I was bored out of my skull." She grabbed her book and held it up," Reading this for the thousandth time is really getting old." She said with a chuckle. While some books had become classics, there were some that she could remember reading the day that they hit the table at the little corner bookstore that only carried books by unknowns.

Godric sat down, shaking his head, relaxing back in the chair. "I have yet to turn on my phone; do you suppose that I should be worried?" He said with a chuckle.

Aude shrugged," Probably, Everyone seems to have a problem with something these days. But I suppose if it were something dire, there would be a line at the front door already, and so far I haven't heard the doorbell ring." Aude closed the book in front of her," That is, of course, when they don't just walk their asses right in here." She rolled her eyes and laughed," Which brings me to something else."

As Aude shuffled through her bag of things next to her chair, Godric leaned forward," I will talk to them about that."

She pulled a red folder out of her purse and set it on the table, opened, showing a picture of a set of furniture," So," she bobbed her head back and forth," I got bored this afternoon, and since the neighbors wouldn't let me sleep any later, I went out. I decided you… We need new furniture in our home."

Godric smirked, shifting, straightening out his blue button up shirt," Umm, did I hear you say _our_ home?"

"Oh, shush. You rag on me for how long about it. Trust me, after staying with my brother for so long, it was a hard transition." Aude said, rolling her eyes and trying to be a little comedic about it all," And if would like to recall, it was also the end of the Victorian Era, and we lived in England."

"I suppose the times have changed quite a bit. But, new furniture?" Godric asked, trying to keep the original conversation on track, afraid of having to discuss the precise reason that they had stopped living together at the time- it was part of his… less glorious days.

"Yep," the girl had a huge, excited smile on her face," So, instead of your… sense of… style…ish… Umm, yeah. I found these," she pushed the folder closer to Godric.

He glanced down," I like them. What color?"

"White."

"White?"

"Well," Aude chuckled," It's my way of getting everyone to stop coming in here all bloody and dirty. There is--"

"---Being responsible, and flaunting. You sound like Isabel. I say go for-" Godric sat up straight, looking around for a second, then stood up, heading straight inside towards the door, Aude curiously following him.

As Godric opened the door, three vampires, all well known to Godric stood there, and all with rather grim faces. Isabel stepped in first, "Sherriff, we have a problem…"

**Thank you for reading!**

**More to Come Soon!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
